Valentine's Love
by Cameron3012
Summary: Cameron gets secret messages from a mysterious admirer who promises her a change of life.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's love

Allison Cameron was exhausted as she entered the locker room. Sitting on the bench, she rubbed her temple and yawned. She just finished a very busy night shift in the ER and was ready to go home and take a long relaxing bath. Taking her purse and jacket out of her locker, she stepped out into the lobby room, which was full with hearts on the walls and bouquets of roses on the reception desk. She had totally forgotten that today was Valentine's Day and that tonight was going to be a ball here at PPTH. She sighed deeply remembering that she had broken up with Chase and had to come alone to the party. She was about to walk out of the hospital when the Dean of Medicine called her.

"Dr. Cameron, I hope you'll be attending the Valentine's party tonight." Cuddy smiled at her.

"Yes, I am, but unfortunately I'll come alone."

Cuddy nodded and asked. "My brother is in town for this week and he doesn't have a date either, so if you're interested to join him I'll introduce both of you tonight."

Cameron smiled softly. She considered it for a moment and finally agreed to Cuddy's idea.

"Oh that's great. You two will definitely like each other. He's very handsome and very nice. Ok, I've got to go finish some preparations for tonight. I'll see you then bye." Cameron watched Cuddy rush back to her office before finally leaving to go home.

As she walked to her car, she noticed a red envelope attached at her front shield with her name on it. She opened it carefully and read the pink piece of paper.

Little hints and surprises will

Lead you to a new beginning

Cameron turned her head, looking for someone but there was no sign of a human being. She read the letter repeatedly. No signature. No nothing. What could this mean and from who could it be?

She inserted the envelope in her purse and got into her car.

-

"House, I hope this was a joke." Wilson replied.

House just continued to grin and shrugged while he sat on Wilson's office couch. "What's wrong with my idea?"

"Well, I'm not sure Cuddy's going to like the idea of having a hooker at the party." Wilson tried to reassure him. "Couldn't you find a woman like…" Wilson thought for a second before he continued. "…like Cameron."

House rolled his eyes. "Will you stop with this whole Cameron thing? I don't love her. She loves me. I don't care. End of story."

"But you like her." It was more of a statement than a question.

House stared at him. Of course, he liked her. Everyone liked her. He had even told her that three years ago. She was sweet, gentle, caring and had a heart bigger than the globe. Her touch was warm and soft, he'd felt them when she'd kissed him last year. And that kiss of her was as soft and warm as her touch. He felt like her lips were still on him even when she was gone. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head because he felt something in his pants start to grow. Looking at his friend, he saw him grinning and snapped. "What?"

"You've got it bad for her."

Wilson laughed as House sighed in frustration and left the office, slamming the door shut.

Laughing at House's attitude, Wilson concentrated again on his work thinking about his friend's misery.

-

Meanwhile Cameron had gotten out of the tub and was sitting comfortably on her couch with her legs tucked under her watching her favorite medical drama show. Cameron was wearing a white tank top and a pair of red pajama pants with a bowl full of popcorn placed in her lap.

Hearing a knock on her front door, she put the bowl aside and got up. Opening the door, she saw a young man standing in a uniform and a large package in his hands.

"Could you please sign there?" He nodded with his head to the clipboard on top of the package."

Cameron signed and took the package from the man thanking him.

Sitting back on her previous position, she put the package on the coffee table in front of her. The package was with small hearts in the left upper corner. She ran her hands over the hearts and noticed a red envelope attached to the left side of it. Taking it and opening it she took 2 second pink piece of paper out of the envelope.

I hope you like the dress

And I hope to see you wearing it tonight

Another message from her secret admirer. After getting home, she hadn't thought about his first message. She'd just figured it had been a misunderstood but now she was certain that the envelopes were for her. Who could the mysterious admirer be? It had to be someone from the hospital since he wrote he'd hope to see her tonight in this dress which she had yet to see herself. Curiosity got the best of her and she finally opened the packet.

She gasped when she saw it.

TBC

Should I continue? Please let me know. )


	2. Chapter 2

"House." Wilson yelled from outside House's front door as he continued to pound on it. "Open the door. We're going to be late."

Wilson was about to knock again when the door opened and a very pissed House answered.

"If you touch my door again I'll do the same with my came on your head. Got it?"

Wilson's jaw dropped, but not from House's thread but because of his outfit. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie.

"Wow, House you look very handsome." Wilson said in amazement while looking him up and down with wide eyes.

"Oh Wilson that's very nice of you but I'm not into you." House smirked.

Wilson glared at him. "Where's your date?" He asked trying to look past House who quickly stepped forward and closed the door behind him.

"I changed my mind." He simply stated and started to limp out of the building. Wilson shook his head and followed him.

"You do know that you're the only one without a date at the party, do you?"

"Where's your car?" House asked ignoring Wilson.

"Cuddy's going to give you more clinic hours."

House stopped and faced Wilson. "No she won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

House just shrugged and resumed his search of the car.

Wilson sighed. He had a funny feeling that House had something planned but he didn't know what. "The car is right there." Wilson called after him, pointing to a black car parked at the opposite position House's was searching.

"Couldn't you have said that a bit earlier?" House growled walking pass Wilson to the car.

Wilson chuckled and followed House.

-

Cameron's eyes widened when she saw what was in the packet. It was a dress with a rose placed on top. Picking the rose up, she inhaled the wonderful scent. She smiled and put the rose next to her on the couch. Staring at the baby pink dress she carefully ran her finger over the fabric. Who could be behind all this?

Foreman? No, he didn't even consider her a friend two years ago and now they barely talked to each other because she worked in the ER. Their last year working together they had even hugged at the end. They may be friends but would want Foreman more? Cameron laughed at her thoughts. Foreman would never do such a thing.

Chase? If she'd ask people who could possible be the responsible they certainly would say his name. Cameron cringed at the thought. She wasn't the naïve little girl everyone thought she was. She knew Chase was in love with her and that had probably been her own fault. They should have never been 'friends with benefits'. It got out of control because of his feelings.

True she had tried to be in a relationship with him after she'd quit but she realized that he wasn't 'the one'. "I hope he doesn't want me back." Cameron sighed.

She thought about a few other men but none was very close to her except Wilson and House.

It couldn't be Wilson. As long as the rumor was true he was seeing Amber Volakis, who used to work for House, he couldn't be her mysterious admirer.

Then there was one left. The one she truly wanted to be her admirer. House.

During her first two years working for him, their moments were going up and down like a roller coaster. He sometimes flirted with her and then there were times where he simply ignored her. She smiled at the thought of their two dates. The one couldn't have been more differently from the other. The non-date was fun and both had a good time but their real date was horrible, mostly because she had pushed him too far and he had acted like always, like a jerk.

The third year wasn't as eventful. They still shared a few intense looks but nothing major. Then she'd kissed him and he had kissed her back. She never thought he would respond to her kiss. Later that day, she'd imagined what could have happened if she'd never taken the needle from her pocket. She pushed the thoughts of their shared kiss to the back of her head and thought about the recent visits he made in the ER. Occasionally he came down, mostly to annoy her but she enjoyed it anyway. Smiling she somehow hoped it still would be him making these surprises.

She took the dress and went to her bedroom to try it on. It fit her perfectly. As she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder where he knew her sizes so well. It was a baby pink halter dress, there was a long piece going right down the middle of the dress, the top was wrinkly, and then it flowed all the way down to the floor.

She decided to do as she was told and wear it at the party. She put some make-up and let her hair loose. She put a few more curls in her hair and was amazed how her new hair color fit well with the dress color. Satisfied with how she looked, she took her purse and the rose from the packet and left her home to head to the party.

-

Meanwhile, someone was preparing a special surprise in one of the exam rooms.

He grinned at his finished work, left without anyone noticing the room, and locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron arrived around 8 pm at PPTH. Standing in the lobby, she was amazed at how beautiful everything was decorated. The hearts and roses from this morning were still there with a bar and a buffet, which had been placed at the late afternoon. She looked around trying to find someone she knew when she noticed Cuddy waving her over. Cameron walked up to her and a man in his mid thirties. He had some resemblances with Cuddy so Cameron assumed he might be her brother. He had short black hair and blue green eyes. He was a little bit taller than Cuddy and was very handsome, like Cuddy had told.

"Dr. Cameron this is my brother Max Cuddy. Max this is Dr. Allison Cameron." Cuddy introduced both one another.

Cameron smiled and stuck her hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

Max took her hand, brought it to his lips, and placed a kiss at the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine."

"I see you haven't stopped flirting with women you can never get."

All three heads turned to the voice.

"House, it's nice to see you again." Max greeted him. He knew House from the time his sister was dating him in college. Nobody knew about their past relationship but some people suspected a shared history.

"House where's your date?" Cuddy asked looking around. "Don't forget that if you're here alone I'll give you a few more clinic hours."

"She got lost." He replied. Looking at Cameron, he let his gaze go over her body. "Cinderella came without prince charming. Why aren't you saying anything to her?" House whined at Cuddy.

"Cameron may be come alone but she has a date with Max." Cuddy clarified.

"Couldn't find a woman without your sister's help?" House smirked.

Before Max had a chance to defend himself, the DJ announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen now is the time for our first slow dance for tonight. Men take your dates to the dance floor and show us some love."

"Allison would you like to dance with me?" Max asked extended her his arm so she could link hers to his.

Cameron hesitated a moment before answering. "Sure, why not."

Max smiled at her and both walked to the dance floor, which was in the middle of the lobby.

House followed Cameron with his eyes before going to the bar and order the first of five scotches. This didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy.

-

"What's wrong with House?" Amber asked Wilson. He looked at his friend as sighed at the view. He was all alone and drinking a lot.

"I'll go talk to him." Wilson said and got up. She nodded and gave him a kiss. "Good luck."

Wilson chuckled.

-

"Is it that bad?" Wilson asked as he took a seat next to House.

"Is what bad?"

"Seeing her dancing with someone else."

House didn't reply which Wilson took as a 'yes'.

"Why don't you ask her to dance with you?" Wilson suggested.

"Why would I do that? I don't even like her."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Wilson almost yelled.

House glared at him before looking back down at his joined hands holding the glass in the middle. "Maybe it is." He whispered. Wilson almost didn't hear it but he did.

House turned in his seat so that his back was touching the bar and looked at Cameron dancing with Max. He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. He wanted to dance with her.

Cameron on the other hand was trying to concentrate on dancing. She still hadn't figured out who her mysterious admirer was and it was slowly driving her insane. Now she was feeling someone staring at her. Max began to turn them and now she saw who was staring at her.

Her emerald green eyes met his ocean blue.

They eyes locked until the contact broke with Max moving both of them again.

When Max looked at House he was met with a deathly glare.

TBC

Hi

I'm really thankful for all the support I'm getting from you and I wanted to announce that the story may finish in a few more chapters. But don't worry, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. )


	4. Chapter 4

When the song finished Cameron excused herself and almost run to the restroom. The look House had given her almost made her melt in Max arms. Why did he have such an effect on her? He's certainly just playing with me. "I'm over him." She said aloud. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. It was written all over her face that she wasn't over him.

Suddenly her cell phoned beeped announcing that she'd gotten a text message. Taking her cell from her purse and flipping it open she read.

_Going to exam room 1_

_Will give you pleasure_

Looking at the number to see from whom it could be it just read _Disabled. _Sighing she flipped the cell phone shut, put it back in her purse, checked herself one last time in the mirror and left the restroom. Would she finally meet her mysterious admirer?

-

Wilson was very worried. After Cameron had left the dance floor in a hurry and Max alone House had also disappeared. He desperately looked around for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around expecting House.

"Oh it's only you." Wilson said disappointed.

"Only me? Wow, I'm happy to see you too." Amber replied.

"Sorry. It's just I'm looking for House. A little while ago, he was sending Max Cuddy death glares before disappearing. Cameron disappeared too."

"Isn't she over there coming out of the restroom?" Amber pointed to Cameron who was trying to go through the crowd of people and headed to the clinic.

"What is she going to do in the clinic?" Wilson wondered aloud.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Amber reassured him. "Do you want to dance?"

Smiling at her, Wilson took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

In the middle of the crowd, was a woman watching the couple and feeling jealous of Amber.

-

Cameron found herself very quickly in front of the exam room 1. She just stood in front of the door for what seemed an eternity. What would she find behind the door? The question that bothered her most was, did she want to know who was behind all this? What would she say if it wasn't the one she wanted he to be? What would she do if he were a dangerous stalker? Shaking away her thoughts she took a few deep breaths before opening the door and revealing…

-

"Hello Cuddy." Wilson greeted her.

Cuddy turned to face Wilson and smiled. "Hello Wilson, Dr. Volakis." She nodded in the younger woman's direction.

"We just wanted to congratulate you for this great party. You did an amazing job planning all this."

"Thank you Wilson."

"Hello Wilson." Max saluted him as he came with two drinks in his hands. He handed one two Cuddy and quickly extended his hand to the man. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine Max. Work's the same, like the rest."

"And who is this lovely woman next to you?" Max asked directing his question to Amber.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Amber Volakis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Looking around Max asked. "Have you seen Allison? She's nowhere to be found."

"Yes, she went to-"

"No, we haven't seen her." Wilson cut Amber off and squeezed her hand slightly without anyone seeing.

Max looked at them suspiciously and shrugged it off. "Well if you see her please tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure." Wilson and Amber said in unison.

-

"Is everything like I asked it to be?" asked man's voice.

"Everything is ready." Another much softer man's voice replied.

"Okay. Here is the rest of the money."

"Thank you, sir, and I hope your girlfriend will like your surprise."

"She's not my girlfriend, or anything else."

"Well then I hope you'll win her heart."

Once the younger man left the other whispered. "I already have her heart, now it's my turn to give mines to her."

TBC

Is it good? I hope it was because I'm a bit tired at the moment. )

Please let me know. I love all of your comments. ) They give me energy to write. ; )


	5. Chapter 5

Rose petals all over the floor, rose bouquets in all corners and on the examination table, and a big heart hanging from the ceiling. That was what Cameron found behind the door. She slowly made her way into the room and felt the tears forming in her eyes. Noticing a blue velvet box on the table, she walked up to it and ran her fingers over the material. What could be inside? There was only one way to find out so she opened it and yelped. "Oh my God."

-

"Where've you been and where are you going now?" Wilson demanded when he almost run to House.

House rolled his eyes and mimicked a five-year-old. "The party was boring so I went outside to play with a friend. I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again."

Wilson glared at him. "What did you do now?"

"Why do people always assume I did something?"

"Well for starters because your name is Greg House."

House rolled his eyes and looked around. "So where's your girlfriend? Already broke up with her? Well at least you did it before you married her." He smirked.

If looks could kill House would have been dead the minute he started to speak.

Before Wilson could say anything Cuddy came up to them. "House you're still alone here. Where's your date?"

Ignoring her question House said. "I hadn't actually time tonight to comment on your twins. They look like they're popping out of your dress any minute." He winked at her." That would certainly be a good peep show."

"I wouldn't count on that." She smirked. "Have you seen my brother?"

"He's dancing with Amber." Wilson replied.

All three looked at the two of them pressed together dancing. What they saw shocked everyone, especially Wilson.

Max's hand had slowly made its way down to Amber's butt and Amber giggled instead of being angry or disgusted. She looked at the three and immediately froze and backed away from Max.

Amber began to run towards Wilson but he was quicker and to the stairs.

Cuddy looked at her brother and shook her head with disappointment.

-

Inside the velvet box, Cameron found a heart shaped necklace. She took it and put it around her neck. She looked down at the necklace and smiled. She was more than ready to meet him.

She looked around for another hint from him and saw an envelope attached to the back of the door.

She slowly walked to the door and took the letter. She opened it and read it:

Cameron,

You know I'm not a letter writing kind of man

Nor Am I a romantic kind of person

Still I'm doing this

All this, just for you

I've always pushed you away

Because I was afraid

Afraid of hurting you and me

I'm not quite ready to talk about my feelings

But I swear that if you give me one last chance

Our first real chance

I won't hurt you (intentionally)

I won't push you away

I realized how much I miss you

So, please, if you're willing to try to be with

An old, misanthrope drug addict who'd do anything for you

Come and meet me at midnight where the building ends and the sky begins

It wasn't signed but there was no doubt from who this was from. _He wrote midnight. What time is it?_ she thought.

She walked out of the exam room and looked at the watch in the clinic. _Damn! It's 11.55 pm. I've got to hurry up._

-

Wilson sat alone in his office at his desk trying to understand what had just happened. How could she do something like that? And in front of them. She surely wasn't that dumb to not know that they would be seen. Maybe she had done it one purpose. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. Sighing deeply he dropped his head in his hands. There was a knock on the door and before he could reply, the person entered. He heard the door close and looked up.

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thank you. I'm fine I guess." He smiled at her.

Moving towards the couch, she down next to him.

"She's no good for you if she goes that far with a man that's not her boyfriend."

"Maybe House is right. Perhaps it was good that we broke up now instead of divorcing."

"You were asking her to marry you?" She asked shocked.

Wilson laughed. "No. She was different."

"Yeah I saw that." She said with disgust. Looking at him, she added. "You know, I've been watching the two of you tonight."

Wilson looked at her in surprise and with his eyebrows raised.

She blushed when she realized what she'd said and looked away from him. Wilson smiled and put his hand under her chin turning her face to him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked curiously.

She looked at his chocolate brown eyes and whispered. "Because, I care about you."

Wilson smiled and moved towards her. Moving his hand from her chin to her cheek, he rubbed it with his thumb. He moved his lips slowly over hers and kissed her softly.

Happily, the Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy kissed back.

TBC

I hope you like it. : )

Please let me know ; )


	6. Chapter 6

"Cameron, wait!" Max called when he saw her coming from the clinic.

Cameron was in such a hurry that she didn't even here him calling her. Stopping in front of the elevator, she pushed the button repeatedly.

"Didn't you hear me?" Max asked when he caught up to her.

Jerking her head to him, she smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Look, I can't talk right now. I'm in a hurry. Do you by any chance know what time it is?"

Max checked his watch and told her '11.57 pm'. She cursed and began to run towards the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked running after her.

Cameron stopped dead in her tracks. Where was she going? Where did he want to meet her?

Looking at the letter, she read the words again.

_Where the building ends and the sky begins._

Where is that place? She looked horrified. She would be late because she didn't know where to meet him. Then it hit her. The roof. He was at the roof.

She began to run up the stairs, ignoring Max still calling for her.

-

"I'm sorry" Wilson apologized after breaking of the kiss looking away from her.

"I'm not." Cuddy stated. He looked back at her and smiled weakly.

"Honestly me neither but…" he stopped and lowered his gaze to his hands in his lap, "…I think I'm not quite ready to jump from one relationship to another. If there is going to be something between us I want it to be different. I want to take everything slowly."

Cuddy nodded in understanding. She didn't mind not to rush anything. As long as they would try, she'd be happy.

She placed her hand over his and gave it a slight squeeze. "Do you want to go back to the party?"

Wilson took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, I don't. I might run into her and I really don't want to see her or your brother." He said bitterly.

"Ok. So why don't we go for a walk?" She smiled at him. "They don't need me here anyway."

He nodded and stood up extending his hand to her.

Taking his hand, they both walked out of the office.

-

"No." Cameron whispered. "I came too late."

She was standing in the doorway slightly out of breath because of the running and stared at the table for two just a few feet away from her. It had been lovingly decorated with red and white roses in the middle of the table and dinner already on the plates. She didn't know she was crying until the second she felt something wet rolling down her cheeks. Her last chance and at the same time her real first chance with him and she came too late.

"I thought you wouldn't come." A gruff voice said from behind her. She spun around and looked him in those hypnotizing crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was nearly midnight when I read your letter and as soon as I finished I run as fast as I could."

He nodded once and looked away from her.

"How late was I?" She asked trying to lighten up the mood, knowing that she wasn't an hour late, but still.

Looking at his watch, he replied. "Ten minutes."

Cameron laughed and House looked at her confused.

"I'm always on time and you are the one coming to work late or to appointments. Now, I was the one being late, for the first time in my life and you were on time. What I'm trying to say is that for the one thing that's important I come too late." She said trying to explain her amusement.

House smiled at her. He was glad she came. Seeing her smiling at him, he felt a funny feeling in his stomach. He was actually smiling for the simple fact that she was laughing. It was rare that he smiled but he felt he couldn't stop it.

"You really thought I wouldn't show up?"

His smile slowly faded.

Did that thought occur to him? Yes, it did. But was he more sure she would meet him. Hell yes. "I wasn't sure. A part of my head yelled to wait because you would come and the other was shouting what an idiot I was to try to be with someone like you."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say that you're an idiot for trying to be with me, to be happy. And stop talking about me as if I'm better than you. Because I'm not. I just lo-, I mean I like you." She almost let the word 'love' pass her lips and it didn't go unnoticed by him.

Nodding he let his gaze travel all down way down her body.

"I was right about the size of the dress wasn't I?" he asked smirking.

Cameron giggled. "Yes indeed."

"I guess we better eat or the food will get cold." She turned and started to walk towards the table when she felt a hand grab her arm. He spun her around and pressed his lips softly to hers. The kiss was sweet and soft at first but quickly their tongues were battling. Both stopped kissing because they were feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

"Definitely better than the first time." Cameron admitted with the biggest grin she'd ever had.

"That's because you didn't have a needle with you." He winked at her.

She slapped him lightly on the arm and laughed. "Let's eat."

TBC

Boy am I tired lol

I hope you like it. Please let me know.

Also, I'm not sure if the next update will me an epilogue to this story because of the story's name. Valentine is over and so I thought I could continue the story in the sequel. So what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

"Runny nose, fever and cough." House said before placing his index finger to his chin as if he was thinking. "I don't know but that sounds like a cold."

The 50-year-old female patient looked at him as if he was crazy. "No doctor. I don't have a cold. I'm dying."

House sighed deeply, running his hand over his face. "Since you didn't go to any medical school, I don't think you can decide what your diagnosis is."

"But…"

"No, it's just a cold." He emphasized the last word.

The woman opened her mouth to protest some more but kept quiet seeing House glaring at her.

She hoped down the table and walked to the door, jerking it open and stormed through the clinic.

House noted something in the chart and limped to the nurse station.

"11.50 am. Dr House signs out. Please write that down."

A nurse rolled her eyes and did as she was told as House walked out of the clinic.

House went to the elevator to drag his friend to the cafeteria but quickly decided against it. Pushing the bottom the ER, he waited until for the sound to announce that he had arrived.

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked around the ER until he saw the person he was looking for. Standing on the corner, where he stood a few months ago when he found out that she had come back working at PPTH, he watched her treating a patient.

They had been dating for two weeks now. They decided to take it slow and keep their relationship as discreet as possible. Seeing her treating the patient as gentle as she always did, he couldn't help but feel happy. He considered himself lucky that she still wanted him after almost three years and a half and hoped he wouldn't screw anything up.

Feeling someone watching her she looked around and locked eyes with a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. She smiled at him and mouthed a 'Wait a minute' before concentrating again on the patient.

After diagnosing a broken leg she called a nurse over to take the patient to his room. The patient thanked her and she said goodbye. Walking to him she smiled. "What are you doing here? It's almost lunchtime. I thought you would already be dragging Wilson to the cafeteria to pay for your lunch."

"Oh, you know me. I can't get enough of my girl." He said winking at her. "Actually I'm here to ask you if you'd like to join me for lunch."

"Well aren't you a lucky one. My lunch break just happens to start now."

He smirked. "Come on. I'll pay. But don't tell it Wilson or anyone else. I have a reputation to keep."

Cameron laughed and followed him to the elevator.

"Got any plans for tonight?" he asked, pushing the bottom to the floor above.

"Yeah, I'm calling Sugar and Spice over so they can entertain me." Seeing her glare at him, he added. "Oh no, that was in the past, now it's you that entertain me."

Cameron rolled her eyes and got out of the elevator. "I'm just asking because my sister asked me to baby-sit my niece for a couple of hours and I thought you'd want to keep me company."

House groaned loudly. "I think I'll pass. Sugar and Spice are way more fun."

Going through the doors of the cafeteria Cameron said. "I wouldn't count on them. I threatened them to leave you alone or they would get some trouble." She winked over her shoulder and went to take her meal.

"Killjoy." He muttered. Taking his own meal, he followed her to the cashier and paid for both their meals, much to the cashier's surprise.

"How long will she be at your place?" he asked her when they sat down on a table in a corner.

"Well it'll depend on how long my sister and her husband will be away, maybe until midnight or more."

House sighed deeply. He wanted to be alone with her. They hadn't been together lately because he had gotten a tough case. If they'd put her niece early to bed maybe he could have finally some time alone with her.

"Ok. I'll come to your place at 6." He said before taking a big bite from his Reuben.

She smiled happily, not asking why the sudden change of mind.

After lunch both got back to work thinking the same thing.

That'll be an interesting night.

The End

Hello : )

First I'm sorry for the late update. I had barely time to write and when I had not one idea came to me. So today I came with this strange end that'll help me to start the sequel.

I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you'll be there for the sequel. : )


End file.
